


Skulls n Kisses

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, hyunmin, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: Taemin and Jonghyun rush to get ready for a Halloween party. Crossposted from Asianfanfics





	

“Did you find it?” Jonghyun yelled as he waited impatiently in the bathroom, jittery as always.

“Just wait a second, aigoo!” Taemin yelled back as he ran around the living room looking for the white face paint.

Taemin checked the kitchen, living room and dining room. He hoped he’d find the tube soon or Jong would have his head. As he ran around a ray of hope glimmered when he saw something white under the dining table.

“Found it!” He declared as he picked up the tube and ran back to the bathroom.

“Finally” Jonghyun sighed.

“Yah! You should be thankful I'm doing your makeup, skulls aren’t as easy as you think” Tae said as Jonghyun rolled his eyes.

Taemin sat down on a chair in front of Jonghyun and adjusted himself closing his legs in between Jonghyun's open legs. He turned his body around to pick up a few makeup supplies on a stool near him. He picked up a small makeup brush and poured out the white face paint on a paint dish. He turned back around and looked at Jonghyun. 

“I wouldn't complain if I were you, we already have down the basic lines, hyung”

“But that's all we have, nothing is filled in!” Jonghyun protested.

“I'll try and be fast, but you can't wiggle around!”

“Okay..”

Taemin took the brush in his hand and dipped it into some of the white paint, and then wiped off the excess on the side of the dish. He shifted closer to Jonghyun and leaned forward. Jonghyun's eyes squeezed shut as he felt the cold paint smooth over his forehead.

“Aish! That's cold” he complained.

“Suck it up” is all Taemin said before refocusing.

Taemin quickly painted Jonghyun's forehead and moved onto his cheeks, carefully painting around all the little details and trying his best to make his lines smooth.

“What's the rush anyways, the party only started a half hour ago?”

“Neither of us are even in costume yet! We should have started prepping earlier, Onew, Key and Minho left without us an hour ago! Plus, think of the travel time, we'll never make it at this rate” Jonghyun sighed.

“Then we'll be fashionably late” Taemin said with a subtle smirk. “Besides, who cares, it's just a party, and nobody even cares about each other's costumes, aren't we all there to just have a good time?”

“I guess..” Jonghyun moped.

Taemin sighed and tried to focus on painting the skull face on Jonghyun, filling in certain parts with white and others with hints of black. Taemin admired Jonghyun’s face, he almost thought it was easy for him to recreate the skull on Jonghyun given his face structure. He laughed under his breath and continued.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, I was just thinking that this was a good choice because hyung has such pointy cheekbones” 

“Haha funny” Jonghyun laughed sarcastically. 

“Don’t worry, there’s not much left to paint, just your left cheek now” Taemin explained.

“What about you? Do you even know what you’re dressing up as?”

“I guess I’ll just wing it”

“Wing it??” Jonghyun’s eyes shot open in panic.

“I’ll find something..” Taemin said as he remained calm and continued, trying to finish up quickly.

“Stop moving around, it’s getting bumpy” Taemin said.

Jonghyun stilled himself and closed his eyes again sighing and hoping everything just worked itself out. As Taemin painted, he shifted closer to Jonghyun. Taemin rested his left hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder for leverage, and his right elbow on his left shoulder to steady his hand. 

Taemin was in power mode now, trying to finish, his eyes were entirely focused on the teeth that extended beyond Jonghyun’s mouth till his cheek. Jonghyun could feel Taemin’s faint breaths escaping his nose, given how close he was.

Jonghyun noticed that the chemistry in the room has changed drastically from just a few minutes ago. Before, he was bickering and complaining while Taemin was joking around. Now Jonghyun felt almost fearful of how close Taemin was to him, he could feel the weight of Taemin’s hand on his shoulder, the pressure he placed to keep himself steady. He could feel Taemin’s elbow resting on his left shoulder, pressing down and locked in place. He could also feel the spatial proximity of the two of them, he could tell just by the heat trapped between the two of them that Taemin’s body was no more than a few inches away from his own. He didn’t dare open his eyes, in fear that Taemin’s eyes might lock with his at an impossibly close distance.

He thought it was a tad funny, although he’s always had a crush on Taemin, it seemed as if it had paused for a moment and Taemin was just his friend in this moment. But Jonghyun realised he was too distracted to notice that his delicate feelings remained under his skin at even the most perilous of times. How great of him to remember he was still hopelessly in love with the beautiful boy applying his makeup.

Jonghyun pondered over what his future held for him, and if his love for Taemin would ever turn into an actual relationship with him. But his heart wavered, he had noticed Taemin eyeing Minho from time to time, and was no stranger to the fact that Minho liked Taemin. However, when it came down to it, Jonghyun knew, no matter how much he loved Taemin, he wouldn’t lose a friend over it, even if that mean watching Taemin stick by Minho’s side for however long they may last.

Taemin was silent, almost gone. Jonghyun’s only reminder that he was still in the room was the faint puffs of air that escaped his nostrils and the feel of the small, cool paintbrush grazing smoothly along his cheek. Jonghyun had tried to drain out the feeling of Taemin’s arms resting on his shoulders, and to his surprise he’d actually forgotten- at least for a little while. Jonghyun’s heart had calmed for a moment, but his mind was already reeling back onto his past thoughts.

Taemin groaned, trying to shift himself from his semi-slouched position, also trying to push through and finish up.

With a surge of curiosity, Jonghyun decided to open his eyes, slowly at first, but then surging with swiftness. His heart boomed in his body as his vision was entirely blocked by Taemin's face. He looked ahead to see that Taemin hadn't even noticed that he'd opened his eyes, and was just painting away. Jonghyun's breath lodged in his throat as he stared at Taemin's face and how concentrated he was. His pupils dilated at the beautiful sight before him; Taemin's dreamy half moons eyes, his unique nose, and his supple and plump lips, which were just barely brushing against Jonghyun’s lips. Jonghyun wondered at how Taemin didn't even flinch at the fact that he was staring at him- their eyes almost parallel, maybe Taemin didn't care?

Jonghyun's blood pulsed through his body, the pounding almost deafening as he sat there in front of Taemin, unable to do anything. His body shivered as Taemin's warm breath spilled over his face. Out of nowhere, their eyes met. Jonghyun was frozen and Taemin was silent, finally realizing their proximity. They stared at each other silently for a few deafening seconds before Taemin struggled to move, his lips silently brushed against Jonghyun's cupids bow and Jonghyun shivered, squeezing his eyes shut out of fear. He reopened his eyes and looked to Taemin again, who had paused his painting to stare at Jonghyun. Taemin shifted again, his lips almost touching Jonghyun's now. As they stared at each other, they moved closer to one another, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

A small smack was all that was heard as they stared at each other while their lips pressed together shyly. They both closed their eyes for a moment, revelling in the feeling. After a moment, they both pulled back, looking up at each other to gage how the other felt. Taemin's eyes widened as he met Jonghyun's gaze. Taemin pulled away, turning around to hide his face from Jonghyun and to look at the makeup stool.

Taemin huddled over while intently staring at the makeup, too bashful to even look at Jonghyun. Taemin felt his face heat up instantly. Jonghyun was quietly panting as he stared at Taemin. His eyes held a longing look, he was saddened that Taemin pulled away so quickly. Taemin cleared his throat and started speaking.

“So..I’m a-almost done the m-makeup” Taemin stuttered, trying to conceal the anxiety in his speech. Before Jonghyun could respond, Taemin was shuffling through a makeup bag on the stool, making an effort to make noise as he shuffled through the products, hoping Jonghyun wouldn’t try to strike up a conversation after what just happened. After sifting through products absentmindedly for minutes, he forgot what he was even looking for.

“Taem..” Jonghyun muttered quietly, as he felt his throat clench.

“Lets just get back to this” Taemin said somewhat rather confidently. Although all his confidence spiraled down the drain when Taemin turned around to meet Jonghyun’s eyes. Taemin gulped, instantly avoiding Jonghyun’s stare.

“Taemin…” Jonghyun said longingly.

“What?” Taemin said with a shaky voice, placing his hands on his knees to keep himself from huddling and hiding again.

Jonghyun was almost speechless, unable to conjure up anything that would help their situation. Jonghyun was confused by Taemin’s actions, and was carried away with his love. He decided to let his actions speak.

Jonghyun placed his hands on Taemin’s, he looked at him, trying to understand what his maknae was feeling, but he couldn’t gage him. Taemin looked every other direction when Jonghyun tried to face him. Jonghyun- finally fed up with Taemin, brought his hands up to Taemin’s chubby cheeks, holding them tightly so Taemin couldn’t avert his vision again.

Jonghyun felt Taemin’s cheeks burst with heat as he stared into his eyes. With nothing left to do, Jonghyun did the one thing he wished Taemin hadn’t stopped. He kissed him.

Taemin whimpered at the sudden contact, but quickly melted into Jonghyun. He brought his hands to Jonghyun’s shoulders and let them rest there. Once Jonghyun realized that Taemin was comfortable, he let his hands slip around Taemin’s waist.

Their kiss was slow at first. Jonghyun let his lips slowly drag over Taemin’s as he held him tightly, pulling Taemin’s body closer to his with each swipe of their lips. In an attempt to bring Taemin even closer, Jonghyun stood up, bringing Taemin with him. Jonghyun wrapped his arms tightly around the small of his back, hoping to tighten the space between them. Taemin moaned when Jonghyun bit his lower lip. Jonghyun clenched Taemin’s small body in his hands as he slowly backed himself to lean on the bathroom counter. Jonghyun pulled Taemin close, forgetting about everything else.

“Hyu-hyung,! Your makeup!” Taemin breathed onto Jonghyun’s lips. Jonghyun bit Taemin’s lip again.

“Screw the makeup” Jonghyun panted as he let his fingers slide through Taemin’s hair, pushing Taemin’s mouth harder against his own. Taemin finally let his tongue slip past Jonghyun’s lips when he felt the pressure on his head. Jonghyun opened his lips, inviting Taemin in, but was reminded of an important fact. 

“Wha-what about Minho..” Jonghyun struggled to say as Taemin continued kissing him.

“Hnng” was all Taemin could muster as he devoured Jonghyun’s mouth. Jonghyun pulled Taemin off his lips and looked at him.

“What are you talking about?” Taemin questioned Jonghyun as his chest heaved.

“Minho likes you” was all Jonghyun could say before his lips turned to a frown.

“Minho- oh! I know that. He confessed to me a few weeks ago and I told him honestly that I couldn’t be with him” Taemin explained.

“Why- why would you say that?”

“Because I want to be with you, Jonghyun.” Taemin smiled.

“You-” Jonghyun tried to speak but before he knew it Taemin was kissing him again. 

Jonghyun groaned as he felt his tongue slide against Taemin’s. He thought about how long he’d wanted to do this with Taemin, and now that he was finally kissing him, he was afraid he wouldn’t know how to stop. Taemin moaned into Jonghyun’s mouth, kissing him like he’d been deprived of love his whole life. Jonghyun’s heart pounded as he felt Taemin practically leaning against him, the feel of Taemin’s small, beautiful body on his, sent his mind into overdrive.

Jonghyun let his lips leave Taemin’s mouth, they trailed their way to his jaw and then his neck, biting softly as he descended. Taemin grabbed fistfulls of Jonghyun’s hair as he continued to kiss him. His knees weakened at the sound of Jonghyun’s lips against his neck. Jonghyun pulled on the thin fabric of Taemin’s shirt, exposing his delicate shoulder, Taemin gasped when he felt Jonghyun’s lips on him again.

Meanwhile Jonghyun’s mind was clouded by pleasure. He moaned as he kissed every new and sweet spot of Taemin. After minutes of absorbing the pleasure of Jonghyun’s lips, Taemin brought Jonghyun back to his lips, holding him like he might lose him. 

Taemin’s heart jumped as he suddenly remembered something.

“Hyung! The party!” Taemin exclaimed.

“Who cares about the party, a few minutes with you is more fun than I ever could have had at some lame party”

“What are we going to tell the others?”

“Hmm...why don’t we worry about that later?” Jonghyun said as kissed Taemin’s face.

Taemin laughed to himself as Jonghyun kissed his cheeks.

“What’s so funny?” Jonghyun asked.

“It’s just- we look spent, and all we’ve done is kiss” Taemin blushed.

Jonghyun’s lips curled, thinking about what Taemin meant by that, what a sneaky maknae.

“So...you’d rather be spent another way?” Jonghyun smirked at Taemin as he held his waist tightly.

Taemin nodded, biting his lower lip while pulling at the sides of Jonghyun’s sweater, tickling the skin at his sides.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought of this at the beginning of the month, but after SHINee's comeback, I got entirely sidetracked, plus I was writing some other fics and I was so lost lol. Hope it was okay though <3


End file.
